Of Broken Wings and Darkened Hearts
by fallenpantheons
Summary: The night of the fire everything changes
1. Beneath the Moon's Gaze

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ nor any of its characters, this is written for fun not profit

**Warnings: **Slash and upcoming sexual situations

**In the Moonlight **

Solomon pressed his head against the cold glass of the window and watched detachedly as his breath fogged the glass. The sun's rays were slithering back towards the mountain as it set and he smiled softly as the dark of night begun to creep in. He had always loved the night even as a human but more so since he had become a chevalier, that is if he could still claim to be such. He had not laid eyes on the one called Diva since the night she had released him, tilting his head at a murmur from behind him he stilled as he felt the other man stir from his slumber. Even breathe faltering only once, so no nightmares today then and for that he was glad. It still shocked him that most of Haji's nightmares were not focused on the horrors that he had suffered but instead on Solomon's pain, though he would gladly bear all the wounds again just to ensure that they found each other.

"Sol?" the velvet voice whispered from the bed

Solomon turned with a smile, only to notice the perplexed look on Haji's face.

"Raven?" he prompted but Haji simply shook his head

"Shall I have to keep you away from morbid thoughts forever Sol?" Haji inquired with a quirked brow

"As long as it ensures we are together forever," he smiled

Stepping back from the bed and watching as long limbs shifted as his love followed his movements.

A sly look was his answer "If that is the only reason you wish for it."

Haji joined him at the window, entwining their fingers as he gazed out at the gardens.

"Do you wish to take a walk in the gardens again Sol?" the question was followed by a small quirk of red lips showing the others amusement at Solomon's almost religious routine.

"Would you begrudge me the chance of seeing you bathed in the moonlight?" was the practiced reply and as always it prompted a blissful smile

As they strolled together Solomon took the chance to observe the other. Silk like ebony strands brushed broad shoulders and milky white skin shone in the moon's gleam.

"When will we leave for Okinawa?" the dark haired man questioned

"Tomorrow beloved but you need not worry I will make sure that you get your rest," Solomon responded

"I've been trying for years to get you to take up some of that time with other activities you know Sol," Haji teased as he pulled away and hopped unto the wall with cat like grace

"In good time my love," Solomon smirked, it was good to see the other chevalier coming out of his shell and the fact that it was he that was causing such a reaction almost made Solomon preen with delight.

Haji paused and stared down at him before holding out a hand "fancy a dance in the moonlight Mr Goldsmith?"

"Why my dear Mr Goldsmith." Solomon laughed as he followed the others path and took the proffered hand before pulling the lithe form close "I would be a fool to turn down such an opportunity."

Laughter echoed from the garden as the two waltzed along the walls. Servants paused at the windows and watched them like ying and yang, ebony and blond twirled lost in each other for tomorrow they would enter a new world a world they had both left behind for half a millennia but in this moment there existed only each other.


	2. Lend Me Your Ears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ nor any of its characters, this is written for fun not profit

**Warnings: **Slash and upcoming sexual situations

**A/N: **My updates will be every thursday from now on. Also Solomon's resentment of Saya will affect how she is described in his povs but that doesn't mean I dislike the character, all shall be revealed soon! :) In other news who do you guys think is the dominant in this pairing?

**Severing Binds**

Okinawa's streets were filled with people bustling to and fro, but as the two chevaliers passed through the crowds men and women alike paused to look at them. Haji's pitch black hair creating a stark contrast against his white clothing as he walked by Solomon's side the former was dressed in a deep blue and his golden hair shone under the artificial lighting of the street lamps. They moved with animal like grace yet the way Solomon kept close to Haji's side spoke of affection and the need to protect. It didn't matter to him that Haji was most likely twice as deadly as he was the years spent in rebuilding the other man's health had created a habit of kinds one that he was in no hurry to break.

Pausing he glanced towards the high school, he knew Saya was there but Haji had expressed no want to see her and had in fact seen her once and left before she approached him. Solomon smiled it seemed his previous worries had been for naught, Haji did not wish to abandon him for his former mistress instead the sightings had driven the normally stoic man to seek even more affection a fact for which Solomon was not complaining. He loved when Haji used him like his own human shaped pillow wrapping long limbs about his frame as he nuzzled closer to the heat of Solomon's body.

Glancing over at Haji he smiled as he caught the other watching him intently, cocking a brow in question he stood still as Haji smoothed a finger over his forehead, the simple gesture reminding him of how much Haji hated seeing him frown. The move was both a reprimand and a question.

"It is nothing Raven," he responded employing the nickname in an attempt to show that he was indeed alright.

"Do not think to distract me Solomon." Was the rebuke as he winced, sometimes Haji's insight was a bit too insightful "You were thinking of Saya again."

"I worry…" he began only to be interrupted by Haji's chime like laughter, watching as it caught the attention of passers by.

"Yes Sol I know it's your nature as is jealousy," the ebony haired chevalier smirked watching Solomon's expression change from shocked to petulant in mere seconds. Raising a hand again he brushed away the blond fringe "And it is one of the many reasons why I love you so."

Solomon captured the hand, brushing the fingers over his lips,

"As I you." He whispered "I apologize for my lack of common sense,"

Haji twined their fingers together as Solomon moved to release it. Sliding closer so that the length of their arms brushed as they walked

"I would never leave you Sol, not before and it is not a possibility now,"

The rest of the walk proceeded in a comfortable silence of people who did not need words to express their love.

As they left the bustling streets behind both men became more attentive.

Solomon stilled just as Haji did, the whooping call of a chiropteran echoed beneath the range of human hearing and Solomon could all but feel his mate's body hum with the excitement of the hunt. This was what they had been looking for tonight after the news of torn bodies and monsters had reached their ears soon upon their arrival.

Haji glanced along the deserted street in front of the high school before spinning to Solomon pressing their bodies close.

Solomon's smirk turned predatory as he rested his hands on the others hips, listening intently.

"Almost," Haji whispered voice so low that had it not been for their close proximity even Solomon's enhanced hearing would have missed it.

The sound of crackling branches directly above them had Solomon biting back a warning growl. The metallic scent of old blood rafted through the air and he could see the reflection of inhuman red eyes in the gleam of the pendant around Haji's neck.

Quirking a brow in question he stepped back at Haji's nod. The movement drew the predator's attention and it leapt from the tree rancid breathe burning Haji's nose as it swung towards him.

Smiling innocently at the creature, he raised his left hand to his lips, running it softly across his tongue he felt more than saw the familiar transformation, bones shifting and elongating as the skin pulled away from extended black claws. The chiroptera seemed to have finally recognized that the human it had cornered was not ordinary and swung back towards Solomon in the hopes of finding easier prey.

The blond observed it impassively "Haji it seems your little friend does not wish to play with you any longer," he taunted

Haji vaulted the creature in a single leap turning to Solomon with an exaggerated frown "And I thought we would have found some fun," he complained, before stepping forward to dispatch the creature with his usual ease.

A faint whimper drew the chiroptera's gaze, there backing away from the fallen body of what appeared to be a teacher was Saya, eyes wide with horror as she caught sight of the creature before her.

The creature made a curious grunting sound before obviously deciding that the girl was its best chance at a meal. Snarling it flung itself across the space between them, Saya whirled and ran into the school just as Haji swung his cello case with effortless ease, the coffin as Solomon liked to call it impacted heavily and the chiroptera was thrown head over feet, but as soon as it righted itself it was off again, ambling up the steps and into the deserted school with Haji following closely behind it.

Solomon drew a hand through his blond hair and sighed. Haji was more than capable of handling a single chiroptera but with the added distraction of protecting Saya, as he was sure his mate would, he wasn't about to take any risks.

Following the smells and sounds of fighting, Solomon entered what appeared to be a laboratory of sorts, just in time to watch Haji tear the chiroptera's head from its neck. Smiling as he watched his mate bloody and excited Solomon froze at a movement from the corner of the room, Saya erupted from beneath what appeared to have been rubble swinging a knife and before Solomon could warn his love he watched as the blade embedded itself in Haji's clawed hand. The hiss the pain caused had the other chevalier seeing red, he had not let Diva hurt Haji anymore than he could have and he would be damned if he would stand aside and let it happen now!

Slamming the girl's now limp body into the wall he snarled in her face, he could feel the bones shifting beneath his skin but his anger was so immense he didn't think on controlling his form until a hand touched his face softly.

"I am fine Sol," Haji whispered bringing the injured appendage to Solomon's lips and waiting patiently as the other used his free hand and lips to clean away the blood so he could check the wound.

Releasing the hold he had on Saya Solomon pulled Haji to him, crushing their lips together in a show of possession before mapping the dark cavern of his mate's mouth. Haji melted into the other knowing that Solomon needed this. Raising his head Solomon glared at Saya "Mine!" he snarled


	3. Before the Lord of Song

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ nor any of its characters, this is written for fun not profit

**Warnings: **Slash and upcoming sexual situations

**Before the Lord of Song**

Haji watched as Solomon singlehandedly wrecked in a few minutes what it had taken him hours to perfect. His brow arched even as his lips twitched to withhold a grin as pairs of shoes flew past him.

Ducking the unintended missiles he entered the room and almost lost the fight with his laughter, the room looked like it had been hit by a mini tornado and in a way he supposed it had.

"Who are you she says!" the blonde growled from his place kneeling in their closet "Stupid, idiotic know it all!"

Haji swallowed in an attempt to compose himself before approaching his irate mate. The younger man still hadn't noticed his presence and this close the chevalier could hear the sublevel growls emitting from him.

"Sol."

Solomon flew to his feet the action sending him tumbling over the disarray and vanishing into the closet with a muted squeal. Haji lost his fight and collapsed to the floor laughing only to choke a minute later when a pair of irritated blue eyes glared at him from beneath a mountain of clothes.

Pushing the clothing off him Solomon shoved himself to his feet, ignoring his mate he stepped over the mess and left the room.

Haji sighed as he watched all humour fleeing his expression. Following Solomon's scent he found the younger man seated at the table of their kitchen staring down at his hands.

Haji cocked his head as he stared down at him, knowing instinctively that it was better for Solomon to tell him what was wrong of his own free will as any attempt to force the matter would most likely result in his mate digging his heels in stubbornly.

"You wish to stay?" Solomon inquired softly

Haji grimaced, a part of him would always remain loyal to Saya and wished to help his mistress but the majority of his being was more concerned with the effect his indecision was having on the young blond.

"I would never abandon you," Haji promised reaching out to trace his fingers through silky locks watching as the blond strands caught the fading light from a nearby window and shone.

"Yet you do not wish to abandon her either," Solomon whispered "In the end it should be my decision but its not really is it? You know I could never leave your side willingly, only if you send me away,"

Fingers clenching tightly Solomon shook his head "I," he began glancing at Haji before turning his eyes away "It is not my place to question your loyalty."

"And if it was?"

Solomon smiled sadly "I would never."

Exhaling loudly Haji grasped Solomon's hands in his before pulling him to his feet and into his embrace. Placing a gentle kiss upon the other chevalier's hair he smiled.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate"

Solomon snorted glancing up at the taller man "Shakespeare Haji?"

Lifting a brow Haji continued "It is the truth, and every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed, But thy eternal summer shall not fade."

"So a summer's day am I?" Solomon smirked

"Much more radiant by far," Haji countered raising one of Solomon's hand to his lips so that he could brush a kiss against his loves knuckles. "Never doubt the extent of my devotion in you Sol, for if I am your moon you are my sun."

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter but the others will be going back to normal length. Also upcoming chapters are going to have graphic material these will be posted as Interludes so those who are squeamish can skip them over.


	4. Kingdom of Rust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ nor any of its characters, this is written for fun not profit

**Warnings: **Slash and upcoming sexual situations

**A/N: **The chapter before this one was actually a part of this so I've decided to just post it as well. We'll be back to the regular Thursday updates after

**Kingdom Of Rust**

The inane chatter of hundreds of voices dragged Haji from sleep. Blinking slowly he tried to turn only to find Solomon wrapped tightly around him. The blonds' nose was pressed into his neck even as slender fingers gripped Haji's nightshirt, one long leg was thrown around his while the other had somehow ended up beneath him. Smiling softly at the sight Haji ran one hand through Solomon's fringe careful not to wake his mate with even the slightest touch.

Solomon snuffled at the move and squirmed even closer, grinning openly now Haji bent and blew softly against the other's nose. Solomon made a distressed sound and shook his head trying to rid himself of the disturbance before blinking sleepily.

"Raven?"

Haji twisted sending them both rolling, before capturing Solomon's wrists and pinning his mate beneath him. Gazing into surprised blue eyes he bent and captured the other's lips with his own. It was the first time he had ever initiated a kiss with Solomon and the shock of hunger that ripped through him would have startled him if he had been paying the slightest attention to it. Instead he was focused on soft, rose pink lips opening obediently beneath his and the small moan from Solomon that had him growling in response. The soft brush of Solomon's tongue against his lips seemed an invitation and Haji was nothing if not a gentleman. Wrapping his tongue around one of Solomon's delicate fangs he sucked and had he not been heavier than the other man Solomon would probably have bucked him off as he arched violently beneath him. Snarling Haji pressed Solomon's wrists harder against the bed as long legs came up to bracket his hips. Dragging his lips away from the temptation that was his mate's he laved his tongue along the long line of Solomon's throat before latching on, every instinct screaming for him to Bite, Drink and Claim, even as Solomon's mewls of pleasure drove him on.

Freeing one hand he roamed along the other's body before cupping the swollen member blatantly obvious beneath Solomon's sleeping pants.

"Haji!" Solomon whimpered writhing beneath his touch

Sinking his teeth into his mate's flesh he smirked at the cries even as the involuntary jerks of Solomon's hips drew his attention to the dampness that permeated Solomon's clothing. Haji purred at the familiar metallic taste of blood and the underlying sweetness that his mind had labelled simply as Solomon. Raising his head from the wound he sought out the others lips again "Mine!" he growled as Solomon shook beneath him.

"Yours I swear it!" was the whispered response and Haji grinned even as he settled back against the other. Solomon was his as much as he was Solomon's and not even an old allegiance to Saya could break that, Diva's mechanizations had seen to it and in a way Haji supposed he should be thankful.


	5. Into The Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ nor any of its characters, this is written for fun not profit

**Warnings**: **Read these before the chapter**. Contains implied rape, implied cannibalism of a sort, implied physical abuse. Slash and upcoming sexual situations

**A/N**: Sorry about the short chapter but this PC has been messing about. As for the interludes they will basically give insight as to what happened in the missing years I figured this way no one would run into any graphic material slammed into the middle of a chapter. Also if this seemed odd perspective wise, it's Haji POV during his capture and his mind has deteriorated a bit. Hope you enjoy!

The other had not been to see him in a few days and he had little to entertain himself. He only resumed man shape after the other had gone; it pleased him as he could taste the rage in the air whenever the other returned to see him like this. The man shape made it too easy for the other to harm him. He remembered when it had used sharp pretty rock to cut and slice away bits of him. Taking the hard bits out and cracking others. The other would smile as he cried even as the hard pieces that had gone wrong had to be forced out so that new ones could grow. But after the first time he had changed shape and the other realized that trying to hurt him would not work it had left him alone. But it could see him; he knew this even when the flat thing was back he knew the other watched.

He wan no longer afraid of the other, it would soon make a mistake and he would be there. It had once not returned the flat thing, but had not left the den, he was certain it was a trap and the other was not as smart as it thought it was! One day the other would feel the sharpness of his teeth and claws as he tore into it and wallowed in its screams! But for now he was patient. Silently waiting for the flat thing to go away and for him to be fed, he sometimes threw himself across the den, rubbing and marking it with his scent. He wanted it to be obvious to his mate when he found it that even if the other had at first ruled the den, it was now his. He did not do it often as there was nothing else to erase his scent but he did it sometimes to push away the nothingness.

Other than that there was not much to do but eat, the other had shoved prey inside his den and he had fed long until his gut was filled but he had always kept stores, for the other was not good. He had thoughts, memories he thinks they were called, of before he had been taken and trapped in the den. There was one that looked like the other but had smelled different that was always with his man shape. It had sometimes smelt of loneliness but had at other times smelt of lust. The other did too, though he would never mate with it, it was not what he wanted.

Shuffling sounds outside the flat thing caught his attention and he shifted so that he was facing it. The other had many tricks and he would not be caught in another trap. A man thing came in and he immediately lashed out, only prey entered with the other, but the man thing was fast and escaped to the other side of the den. It made noises but he did not focus on that. The prey was never as fast as him, it had been easy to rip and tear, maybe the man thing was different.

Sniffing the air he paused, the man thing smelt good like the other that had been with his man shape before. Cocking his head he watched as the man shape approached him before retreating. Yes this one would do well! It smelled of fear but also lust and the sweet tang of something that mad his body respond. Shifting so that he blocked the flat thing he roared, before rising unto his hind legs and spreading his wings, displaying himself to the man thing that would soon be his mate.

The fear in the man thing's scent spiked and he crooned to sooth his soon to be mate, he did not want it to be afraid. The man thing made the noises again but they were garbled. He never understood the noises in this form and he sometimes forgot them in his man shape. Snarling in excitement he opened his wings wide, the man thing would wish to mate with his man shape, he was sure of it! The prey he had tried to mate with before had been hurt by this shape and he had cast them aside until they stopped breathing. He did not wish to harm his man thing! No, he would have to change his shape again to mate with it!

Allowing his body to shed the extra muscles and hard things always hurt but his man thing was nodding so he quickly allowed himself back into his man shape. Remembering the other he turned and slammed the flat thing back before facing his man thing again.

The fear was almost gone from its scent and he flapped his wings with glee as the man thing approached him again the word "Haji" floating from its lips


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+ nor any of its characters, this is written for fun not profit

**Warnings: **Slash and upcoming sexual situations, the fluff!

**Collide**

Solomon watched from his perch on a nearby wall as Haji set up his equipment on the beach. Haji had surprised him the morning before, not that he hadn't been aware of Haji's dominant position, he was the very first chevalier meaning he was stronger and much more powerful than the others and after what Diva had done to both of them. Solomon's mind shied away from that particular memory and he shook his head and smiled as he stroked the mark high on his neck that claimed him as Haji's mate.

"_Thinking naughty thoughts Sol?" _Haji's mental voice was as smug as his expression as he regarded Solomon.

"How have you become so accustomed to that?" Solomon inquired knowing the other could hear him clearly despite their distance, the bond had almost scared him out of his skin the first time he had heard Haji inside his head and that had been a mere few hours ago.

"I enjoy being inside of you," was the response and it took all of Solomon's concentration not to blush. Instead he stretched out across the wall body arching like a cat beneath the heat.

The claiming had taken a lot out of him and he was still somewhat tired, however it had been years since he had seen the sea and he hadn't wanted to pass up an opportunity to listen to Haji's music.

Resting his head on crossed arms he watched as Haji settled before the distinct sounds of the cello rang out, rolling like waves soft and yet sad with the slightest undertone of anger permeating the encroaching dusk around them. Haji's passion for the music was almost visible in the air around them and Solomon allowed himself to sink into the feeling, the bond writhing through his mind allowing him his first glimpse of the complexity of his mate's soul. Closing his eyes he had begun to grow accustomed to the music when it suddenly changed. Laughing delightedly he glanced down at his mate as words drifted through the bond.

"_Fly me to the moon; let me play among the stars." _Haji sang

"_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter or Mars," _Solomon returned

God this playful side of Haji made up for all the dark times they had experienced, Solomon had not begrudged the other man a second of the care he had showered him with but there were times when he had wanted, needed…

"_You are all I long for; all I worship and adore." _Haji finished each word ringing with truth and Solomon allowed his feelings of content and adoration to flow backwards through the bond, lips quirking at Haji's soft chuckles.

They remained there each simply revelling in the feel of each other as the music wrapped them in a cocoon that erased the world around them. It was not until the sound of approaching footsteps jolted Solomon that he bothered to scan the area. Growling low as the familiar scent of Saya approached them, not moving he watched as the girl approached obviously in an attempt to see Haji only to freeze when she caught sight of him.

"Like little red riding hood," he grumbled

"_It is a good thing this particular wolf is only interested in blonds,"_

Solomon smirked as he rose, glancing once at the queen he almost laughed when she took a step back, ignoring her he descended the steps and sank down at Haji's feet. The bond had settled his feeling towards the other queen and though Solomon was still angry about what she had done, he could not be angry at her completely as her abandonment was what had resulted in his relationship with his mate.

The footsteps continued haltingly until Solomon turned and looked at the girl an eyebrow cocked in question

"Y-you didn't say who you were," she began "before at the school."

Solomon turned away as Haji paused setting the cello against one leg as his other hand dropped to Solomon's hair.

"If you wish to know I shall tell you." Haji stated

"Saya!" a voice cried

Solomon sighed and stood, turning to see a young man running towards them.

"What are you doing?" he shouted

"Kai you don't understand," Saya began only to be interrupted

"I don't understand? You don't even know them, for all you know they could be stalking you or something I mean twice in two days?" Kai retorted

Solomon cleared his throat at that "Not that this little spat is not amusing because I assure you it isn't," as the boy opened his mouth Solomon glared essentially silencing him "Saya as apparently this young man has a problem with our acquaintance, it would be best for all if you left."

"How the hell do you know her name?" Kai snarled reaching out as if to shove him, only to have the offended hand caught in an iron grip

"Do not touch him!" Haji growled the anger displayed upon his face seemed to shock Kai, as he tried to yank his hand away. Haji scoffed and released the young man before stepping backwards.

Solomon sighed and easily hefted Haji's cello in a hand watching as the young man's eyes widened at the casual display of strength.

"That was foolish," he remarked glancing at the boy identified as Kai "We would rather avoid this completely however as much as it irks me, our path and Saya's are very much entwined that being said.."

"Be careful of your actions, or you may live to regret them." Haji took up his words, tipping his head to Saya he reached out and grasped Solomon's hand and they walked away leaving two stunned teenagers behind.

A/N: Next week's update might be delayed, I have way too much coursework :(. But enjoy and Review!


End file.
